


Les souvenirs en sépia

by Chapaf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Memories
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand un souvenir depuis longtemps oublié revient à la mémoire du Captain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les souvenirs en sépia

**Author's Note:**

> Mini fic écrite dans le cadre du WPC2016. Toujours merci à Maly pour le second tirage au sort :D
> 
> Prompt imposé : Darkness/lack of light (que j'avais un peu zappé au passage :p)  
> Ship imposé : Stucky  
> First line imposée : " Bacon sandwiches always reminded him... "  
> Dialogues imposés : ""you... you look... very nice." et "if you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.""  
> 1000 mots maximum.
> 
> Ouais, ils m'éclatent ces prompts en ce moment ^_^ Et je trouve que ce pairing se prête bien à la mélancolie.  
> Correction maison : voir avec moi pour les horreurs qui traînent.
> 
> Sinon, enjoy encore...

Les sandwichs au bacon rappelaient toujours son enfance à Steve. Plus particulièrement son adolescence. Lorsqu’il se prenait encore des dérouillées monstrueuses par les gosses du quartier et que Bucky volait à son secours. Quand il y repensait, ça donnait un petit côté demoiselle en détresse assez humiliant à l’affaire.

Sauf que Buck avait l’art et la manière de lui venir en aide sans que Steve se sente redevable. Son ami pansait généralement ses plaies après coup, dans leur petite chambre, tout en lui offrant un de ces fameux sandwich qu’il avait dû chaparder sur un étal quelconque.

En mâchonnant celui que venait de lui servir l’aide de camp, Steeve replongea dans ses souvenirs de Brooklyn. Une époque un peu floue dans une vie qui avait été tellement bouleversée. Une époque aux contours un peu brunis, comme une vieille photo en sépia.

 

XxXxXxX

 

Cette fois-là, c’était Buck qui s’était fichu dans le pétrin. Rond comme une queue de pelle, le gosse de dix-sept ans qu’était alors son ami braillait quelque chanson paillarde dans la rue. À une époque où la police veillait scrupuleusement au respect de la prohibition des boissons alcoolisées – du moins pour ceux qui n’avaient pas les moyens de contourner la loi – il était plutôt imprudent de se balader ouvertement ivre.

Steve avait alors traîné Buck comme il avait pu jusqu’au réduit miteux qu’ils partageaient sous les toits de Brooklyn. Heureusement pour eux, ils n’avaient croisé aucun uniforme. Steeve ne préférait pas penser à leurs chances s’en sortir avec Bucky qui pesait aussi lourd qu’un éléphant sur son épaule. En fait, Steve était tout juste assez grand pour le soutenir.

À peine eut-il poussé la porte de leur placard, qu’il sentit l’atmosphère étouffante de cette fin d’été se refermer sur eux. En ville, c’était encore tenable, mais sous les toits, il y avait de quoi cuire. Leur habitation était plus que sommaire, mais qu’auraient pu se payer d’autre deux gosses des rues vivant de petits boulots et de menus larcins quand la faim se faisait vraiment trop forte ?

Quand Steve appuya sur l'interrupteur pour éclairer la petite pièce, rien ne vint. Comme souvent… Les coupures de courant étaient fréquentes dans le quartier. Il soupira. Tant pis, ils feraient sans…

_Allez, Buck. Aide-moi un peu, qu’on aille te coucher…

Au lieu de ça, il lui sembla que son ami se laissait encore un peu plus aller, profitant sans vergogne du soutien que lui offrait Steeve.

_Buckyyyy, gronda ce dernier.

Aviné comme il l’était, ivre d’un alcool frelaté dont Steve ne préférait rien savoir, Buck se contenta de rire, une hilarité un peu folle, de celle dont les alcooliques ont le secret.

Avisant que tout son matériel de dessin se trouvait encore éparpillé sur la paillasse qui leur servait de lit, Steve décida d’adosser son ami au chambranle de la porte pour pouvoir débarrasser ses affaires.

_Bouge pas de là. Je reviens…

_À vos ordres, Capitaine, répondit Buck, lui adressant au passage un salut militaire qui manqua de le faire basculer.

Steeve se dépêcha autant que possible de dégager le lit. L’équilibre précaire de son ami l’inquiétait. Puis il revint vers Buck qui avait entre temps appuyé sa tête contre le mur. Le soûlardrouvrit les yeux en sentant Steeve s’approcher. À cet instant, quelque chose d’indéfinissable passa dans son regard clair. Difficile à dire dans cette semi-obscurité.

_T’es… t’es vachement beau… lâcha-t-il finalement d’une voix pâteuse.

D’abord interloqué, Steve préféra ne pas relever. Il secoua la tête. C’était tout Buck de balancer ce genre de phrase entre la poire et le fromage, les sortant de nulle part. Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire à son ami en lui tendant la main.

_Allez viens, Buck. On va te mettre au lit, enlever tes godasses, et demain matin tu vas hurler en demandant d’où vient cette migraine que tu vas te traîner pendant deux jours.

Sauf qu’il n’était pas prévu que Buck attrape sa main au passage et l’attire tout contre lui avec un sourire carnassier. Surpris et déséquilibré, Steve se retrouva prisonnier des bras de son ami vers lequel il leva un regard interrogatif. La moue gourmande de Bucky s’élargit alors qu’il se penchait pour murmurer tout contre l’oreille de Steve.

_Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, on n’arrivera jamais jusqu’au lit.

Un frisson irrépressible secoua l’échine de Steeve qui s’écarta d’un bond, électrisé par une décharge dont il ne comprenait pas l’origine. Il relâcha un petit rire nerveux.

_Buck, tu es tellement ivre que tu me confonds avec une fille. Allez, viens !

Le coin des lèvres de Bucky s’affaissa doucement, presque imperceptiblement. Si Steeve n’avait pas été aussi attentif à son expression, il ne l’aurait même pas remarqué. De joueuses, les fossettes sur ses joues se firent amères.

Avant de se décoller du mur et de rejoindre lui-même le lit d’un pas titubant, Steve crut entendre Buck murmurer quelque chose du genre « comme si c’était possible de confondre ». Mais il avait sans doute mal compris…

Sur le moment, il n’avait pas osé lui demander de répéter. Puis le lendemain matin était arrivé, et avec lui une sacrée gueule de bois pour Buck. Steeve avait couru les rues de New York pour lui trouver des aspirines, et il avait encore oublié de poser la question. Les jours avaient passé, il n’y avait plus pensé.

Puis les semaines. Et finalement les années.

 

Il aura fallu un sandwich au bacon avalé sous une tente miteuse d’un camp militaire martelé par une pluie diluvienne pour que Steve se souvienne de cet épisode. Steve Rogers – devenu entre-temps Captain America – fixa les deux tranches de pain de mie qu’il tenait encore avec une certaine amertume.

De l’autre côté du camp, tapant la discute avec les membres de l’équipe, Bucky riait. Ce même Buck pour qui il avait traversé l’enfer, dans l’espoir d’entendre à nouveau résonner son un peu rauque. Ce rire qui dévoila la gorge et la pomme d’Adam de son ami quand ce dernier bascula la tête en arrière.

Steeve ne retint pas le sourire qui vint fleurir sur ses lèvres face à ce spectacle. Il ne le chassa pas non plus lorsque Bucky se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un long regard depuis là où il se tenait.

Un échange silencieux. Le champ des possibles.

 

Le lendemain, ils repartaient en mission. La dernière. Après, il faudrait qu’ils parlent…

 

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot si ça vous a plu.  
> Bisous


End file.
